Another Mind Reader
by WolfGirl4ever
Summary: Edward has an admirer? and she can read minds to? Who is she, and what's her story? rated T just in case it gets a little worse later. R&R PLEASE!
1. The other mind reader

Edward was coming? Why? He had nothing here. But in the end it was true, he was coming up to our cold little cottage for a visit. But why? Damn, I wish my mind reading worked over the phone. I clicked the phone shut, and put it back it my pocket, they would be here tomorrow, just enough to make them not show up unannounced, but little enough that, even with my mind, I could not come up with an excuse for them not to come. Would Edward hate me for that last time I saw him, for what I was thinking? He left so quickly I was unable to achieve his thoughts on my stupid remark about his dead girlfriend. I mean, it is not like it wasn't true, he was a little mad over a human girl. From what I saw in his thoughts, she wasn't even pretty. How could he want her more than me? I was the one that knew him; there were no barriers between him and me, because of our abilities. How could he not see that we would be perfect, even Rose seemed to think so, _Rose_ the vamp that was made for him _Rose. _She would never voice that opinion herself, but she did believe us to be a perfect match.

_What's up with you? You look down._ Beth's thoughts came to me out of the blue, her long black hair was tied back for running, and she was standing over me. There was no one else for miles, so I could see her thoughts clearly.

"Edward just called." I said, looking back at the ice I had been using to daydream.

"Oh, how is he? Last we heard, he was in planning a stunt with the Volturi, but I never expected him to go through with it in the end." _It would have been romantic though, asking for death, because the one you loved, and yourself would never be able to be together. The barriers between our races are so strong._

"Stop it!" I could not hold my temper in now, "will you ever put down those romance novels and read a horror, or an action? Something with a little more blood, and a little less of stupid human emotions." I stomped away, trying to rid myself of my temper, I tried my best to block out her thoughts, but since I had nothing else to concentrate on what was I supposed to do?

_What's wrong with human emotions? Last time I checked love was one, and I thought you loved Edward._

I ran faster, her absurd logic would get to me soon; she would get me to feel sorry for the Isabella girl if I stayed on the topic to long. I needed my hate of her to win Ed. To think, I even heard Alice mention once on the phone that she would become one of _us. _That was not going to happen now though, I smiled at the thought; she threw herself over a cliff, how pitiful.

I got back to the cottage, and tidied, it was all I really could do, they didn't even tell me how long they would be here, Ed just said that he was coming up with the family tomorrow with a surprise. What surprise?

The phone rang again, it was Rose, _she_ would tell me what the big surprise was, I hated having to be surprised, I liked to know exactly what a person was thinking. I was always on good terms with Rose, though she could never give up her vanity.

"Hey Rose." I said, lounging on the couch.

"Mary, hi."

"So Rose, what's up with the surprise drop in tomorrow? None of you have really been in contact since we heard about Ed going to Italy, but I guess he's still alive if he called me today, well, alive as any of us can be." I gave a snicker then sighed, after 200 years at this it was very easy to make jokes.

"Look, that's kind of why I called, you see, Edward wanted to surprise the two of you when we got up there, but," she sighed, "he's gonna kill me when I tell you this, but I think you should know who he is bringing to visit tomorrow."

"Who Rose?" my mind was racing trying to think of anyone that he could bring, Tanya's family called yesterday, for all I knew they were all staying up there for the next year or so.

"Well, she's just stopping by, Edward got her and him a room at an inn in the town near by, so she won't be staying with you. He's just bringing her by on our way up to Tanya's."

"WHAT!" no, it can't be, not her, she was supposed to be dead, he almost killed himself over her, how can he all of the sudden bring a dead girl here? …Unless, "Rose, is she still human?" that had to be it, Carlisle must have saved her at the point of death like he had with the rest of the Cullens.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	2. The Unexpcted visitor

"Well, yes, at least, for now." Rose was waiting for me to blow, she knew me all to well.

"HOW? HOW COULD HE BRING HER HERE? HOW DID SHE SURVIVE? AND THEN EDWARD, WITH THE VOLTURI?" my temper got the best of me, the way it always did.

"Hey Mary? Do you want to talk to him, he's right here." She sounded very eager to get off the phone, I wouldn't blame her, even to vampires my temper can get scary, I only wish I had left it behind when that idiot bit me that many 200 years ago.

I took a deep breath, I would hold in my temper and give it all to Edward, "yes," I said calmly, "give him the phone, please."

I heard no sound on the other end of the line as the phone switched hands, I only knew it had when I heard his voice, "So, how mad at me are you?" if I had a heart it would have leapt, and if it weren't for the whole not-having-to-breath thing, I would have suffocated long ago from the amount of times I held my breath as he spoke. He heard my quick intake of breath, and chucked, he remembered it, "So am I in trouble or not?" he asked, and when my breathing was somewhat back to normal, I spoke.

"Ok, before I bring on the great wrath, I have to get the story straight, why are you and that…" I wasn't exactly sure what word to use that would not insult him, "girl," I spat, "still alive? Last we knew, Emmet had called Beth to say that you had gone and tried to find death in Italy, were did all of that come from?"

He chuckled, "You want just a quick overview, or details?"

"Details please, that way I have time to build my temper up to what you really deserve."

He gave another quick chuckle, "I'm not sure if you would want details, you my end up puking. After all, you never did like Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh," I put the pieces together, "let me guess, _she _is involved, and it comes with a lot of heartfelt promises, of 'I'll never leave you again' and then you trying to pull that Romeo, she ends up not dieing, and comes to stop your idiotic stunt, and now you two are living happily ever after. Have I missed anything?"

"Well, you got some of the points," suddenly he plunged into a story about how that blood filled demon survived the cliff fall, but he only knew she fell. Then he goes to Italy to find death, and when they deny he plans to make them destroy him. (_read New Moon for the whole story, I'm not going to write it here_) I held my breath, another point where I would have suffocated...

"Wait, they just let her go? Just like that? With her knowing all about us, they just _let her leave_?" I was too astonished, my temper had withered away, and curiosity was all that was left.

"Well, no" there was quite a bit of reluctance in his voice.

"Then how?" it was just pure curiosity left.

"We promised, in the end-"

"YOU PROMISED TO MAKER HER ONE OF US?" I cut him off, my temper had returned just as quickly as it had disappeared.

"Yea, but they Volturi has no sense of human time, they won't be able to find her. If they ever do check on her." But there was something in his voice, like he was only telling me part of what I wanted to know.

"Ed, Rose said 'for now' does that mean that you do plan to change her in the end?" then I may get some real competition, Edward does love her, I saw it in his thoughts last time, but still, it would take years, and she would have to leave all her family, even if Edward loved that blood girl he would never bite her. He wouldn't take life from someone innocent.

I heard the door bell ring on the other side, "Oh, got to go Mary,"

"Wait Ed, one more thing."

"What?"

"Should we hunt tonight?" If I was full I would be less likely to turn on her, though you never know, her smell could be better then Edward's thoughts can convey, "Just as a precaution."

"You really don't trust yourself? You know you should get over your stupid fantasy. You would be a great friend if you gave up on having me." He stopped to chuckle again, "Yes though, hunting tonight might be a good idea. Remember, don't get any bright ideas tomorrow, it will be seven to one, maybe eight if Beth comes to our side, even if you wanted to hurt her, you would never win." His voice had gone serious, it was a real threat, he seemed to be able to read _me_ over the phone, or maybe I was just too predictable.

I sighed, "Bye Edward, and I really do love you, if that's a help on my account."

"I know, but to me you are a friend and nothing more." He sighed to, "Would you please get over me and find a mate for you who cares the same way?"

"Are you mad at me for last time?"

"What for the '_she's better off dead, I would have done it to show you that you don't belong together'_ comment?" there was a pause, "I don't think I can ever forgive you for saying that Mary. Bye." He seamed sad, then I heard his phone click closed.

_So we're hunting tonight?_

"Yep, all the Cullens are coming and they are bringing that blood filled human with them," I rested my elbows on my knees and rubbed my temples. We would have to wait till after dark to hunt, and I needed something to do till then, something that would keep me away from my thoughts of killing that girl, of the redness my eyes would obtain when I finally tasted the blood of the enemy… No, I can't think that, I need to be nice to her, they are only here for one day, then they are leaving and I will never have to see her again.

"Hey Beth, can I go to sleep?" it was a long shot, she only changed me to human when I really needed it, it took a lot of her concentration to hold a transformation of another being other then herself.

"Why would I do that, I don't want to have to concentrate on you, it gets really complicated when you sleep."

"Come on Beth, I need to relax, I just want to close my eyes and experience sleep, it is the one thing about being human that I miss."

"What will I get in return?" she sat next to me, looking me straight in the eye, I knew what she wanted.

"Ok, fine, you can." I held out my fingernails, so that she could work with them, "but could you do it while I sleep, I can't stand the smell of fingernail polish."

Beth squealed, and then I felt my self get warmer. The experience of changing from vampire to human and back, was something I was finally used to, the sudden odd feeling of a heart, blood pulsing through me, the change in the way things smelled, the weakening of my eyesight, they were all easy to get through now, it was only the odd shift in my hunger and thirst that really got me off guard every time.

"Thank you" I said, before lying down on the couch and closing my eyes. I let my mind drifted, and I caught the spell of finger nail polish faintly before I went unconscious.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	3. Edward's point of view

Edward's Point of View (during Rosalie's phone call)-

"So when is Bella getting here?" Emmet asked me. I was packing our bags into Carlisle's Mercedes, and my Volvo. Why did Alice and Rose have to pack every set of clothing they owned? Its not like we are stay up there forever, it is just two weeks.

_…Edward wanted to surprise the two of you when we got up there, but, he's gonna kill me when I tell you this, but I think you should know who he is bringing to visit tomorrow._

"Oh no Rose." I slammed the trunk closed.

"What is she doing?" Emmet asked, as he leaned against Alice's porch.

"She called Mary." I murmured before darting for the house. I still did not get there in time to stop her, I paid attention to the conversation in my head.

_"Who Rose?"_ Mary asked, I could hear the curiosity in her voice, that wouldn't last long.

_"Well, she's just stopping by, Edward got her and him a room at an inn in the town near by, so she won't be staying with you. He's just bringing her by on our way up to Tanya's."_

_"WHAT!"_ I walked in the door of Rosalie's room at that moment, and held out my hand for the phone. She ignored me at first, and just listened intently into the phone, _"Rose, is she still human?"_ I sighed and held my hand up higher, this was going to set off her temper.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Well, yes, at least, for now." Rose was waiting for Mary to blow, she had to know it was coming.

"HOW? HOW COULD HE BRING HER HERE? HOW DID SHE SURVIVE? AND THEN EDWARD, WITH THE VOLTURI?" She bellowed so loud I did not have to search Rose's mind to hear the words. I held my hand an inch from her face.

_Fine, _she thought, _but you brought this on yourself, you know how she would have reacted if you brought her over unannounced._

"Hey Mary? Do you want to talk to him, he's right here."

"_yes," _Mary said calmly_, "give him the phone, please."_ Rosalie had her hand over the receiver as she handed it to me.

"Actually I did know her reaction, you think I did not check that with Alice? It's a lot better if you do not give her the chance to let her temper build. Now we have a problem." I took the phone.

_Oh, I didn't think of that._

I put the phone to my ear, "So, how mad at me are you?" I could always play with her temper, she hardly ever let it blow when she was talking to me. She really should get over that. But in the end, I heard her gasp when I spoke; I had to laugh at that. She still acted the same for the past 50 years I have known her. "So am I in trouble or not?" I teased; I knew I wasn't going to get as bad a yelling to as Rosalie did, but this was going to set her off for at least a moment.

"Ok, before I bring on the great wrath, I have to get the story straight, why are you and that…" she paused, coming up with an appropriate name for Bella no doubt "girl," she spat, if she was going to insult Bella she could at least be more creative, "still alive? Last we knew, Emmet had called Beth to say that you had gone and tried to find death in Italy, were did all of that come from?"

I chuckled, "You want just a quick overview, or details?"

"Details please, that way I have time to build my temper up to what you really deserve."

I gave another quick chuckle, she didn't know how much of a Jane Austin book it sounded like, she had no clue how much romance there was in the story, "I'm not sure if you would want details, you may end up puking. After all, you never did like Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, let me guess, _she _is involved, and it comes with a lot of heartfelt promises, of 'I'll never leave you again' and then you trying to pull that Romeo, she ends up not dieing, and comes to stop your idiotic stunt, and now you two are living happily ever after. Have I missed anything?"

"Well, you got some of the points," I took a deep breath and explained the story to her, though I edited enough to keep her attention. She only needed to know that she saw the Volturi, and I could keep all of Bella's plans to become one of us away from her as long as possible. I cut out why I left to, just said that I did, she would make a big deal about how I didn't love her because I left. I stopped saying that we flew back to Forks.

She held her breath the entire time, it was childish to act like that, though Bella did sometimes, but she is different. The way Mary loved me was like a high school 'I love you' and I felt nothing back, but friendship. Bella on the other hand, I did not just love her, I adored her, she is and always will be my life, high school romances just look like simple crushes to the way I love her.

"Wait, they just let her go? Just like that? With her knowing all about us, they just _let her leave_?" her temper had disappeared, but she was too curious, but the temper would reappear if I answered the question truthfully

"Well, no" I went with half-truths, things that did not matter much, but were still true.

"Then how?" it was just pure curiosity left.

"We promised, in the end-" there was no way to keep this away from her once we got there, I would let her tear up the couch now.

"YOU PROMISED TO MAKER HER ONE OF US?" she interrupted. Her temper was back.

"Yea, but they Volturi has no sense of human time, they won't be able to find her. If they ever do check on her." Half-truth.

"Ed, Rose said 'for now' does that mean that you do plan to change her in the end?" damn, stupid Vampire memory

The doorbell rang, that would be Bella, "Oh, got to go Mary,"

"Wait Ed, one more thing."

"What?" I was at the door, and opened it, Bella had her bags in her hands, I was amazed she made it all the way from her car without falling. I held up I hand when she tried to speak, and motioned to the couch. She smiled, left her bags on the porch, and sat down.

"Should we hunt tonight?" Mary replied, I was sitting next to Bella now, she leaned her head on my chest, and put her feet up on the other end of the sofa, "Just as a precaution."

"You really don't trust yourself? You know you should get over your stupid fantasy. You would be a great friend if you gave up on having me." Bella looked at me curiously, her hair brushing against my nose as she tilted her head upward to meet my gaze, "Yes though, hunting tonight might be a good idea. Remember, don't get any bright ideas tomorrow, it will be seven to one, maybe eight if Beth comes to our side, even if you wanted to hurt her, you would never win." I made it a real threat, and my free hand rapped around Bella's waist on instinct, Bella's face was even more curious.

She sighed, "Bye Edward, and I really do love you, if that's a help on my account."

"I know, but to me you are a friend and nothing more." I sighed to, "Would you please get over me and find a mate for you who cares the same way?"

"Are you mad at me for last time?"

"What for the '_she's better off dead, I would have done it to show you that you don't belong together'_ comment?" I knew the answer, what she had told me when I passed her home on my way to Italy, "I don't think I can ever forgive you for saying that Mary. Bye." I clicked the phone shut and looked down at my only love.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Mary, you remember I told you she thinks she is in love with me?"

"She doesn't like me does she?" she asked dropping her gaze, to her finger that was drawing circles in the shoulder of my shirt.

"Well," I really did not know what to say to that, suddenly dropping by on Beth and Mary seemed like a very bad idea, though I really did want Bella to meet Beth, "she will learn either to ignore you, or become friends with you, love, but either way, she is not why we are going to stop by there."

"You still won't tell me why will you?" she asked, "You know I hate surprises." I was watching the diamond dancing on her left hand; I remembered how hard it was to get it on her finger, and how I would never let it leave.

"It's something I want to see your reaction to, when you see it for the first time. It's not really something I want to spoil, love, I'd rather let your mind try to figure it out."


	4. Mary's story part I

Beth was never able to get me human enough to dream, just to sleep. I really did miss being able to just lie down, and let time pass without me. The closest I got to dreaming was thinking, about the past mostly. It was some what like meditating, you feel nothing, all you do is consentrate on one small thing, one small idea, and it takes hold. I chose my past, all the way back to the beging, back to when I first learned of this strange unnatural life…

I met Beth 100 years ago, while roaming around Siberia. I had created my "meal preferences" in a much different way then she had, she ate on humans, mostly the homeless, people who society would not miss. I was much different, I lived in a farm in England, I was 18-years-old, and engaged to be married. One day, during harvest, we were out on the farm, and a man walked up to us, he wore a long black clock that covered his entire body. My father was the first to go, he raised a pitchfork to the man, and threw back his hood, and we were all momentarily blinded. Next think I knew my Mother and father were dead, with no blood left in their bodies. The man came to me next, I tried to hold him back, but his strength matched no man, he bit my wrist. I had known no pain like that, my scream was louder then I thought my vocal volume could make, and it did not stop. My eyes had closed in the pain, and I could not tell that the man had dropped my arm, till I opened them again.

In front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he was between me and my attacker, his skin glowing like many dark crystals, he was the image of beauty, like a god. The hooded man rammed himself into my hero and the sound was like thunder, louder than even my scream had been.

"Run!" the man ordered, holding back my oppressor, and I did so without objection. The adrenaline was pumping by now, I only noticed a slight burning feeling in my wrist, but I ignored it, I kept running.

There was an old abandoned farmhouse, a few miles from the edge of our property; I was amazed at how far I had run. I went inside, panting and falling to the ground.

Then the pain started.

The fire spread through my body quickly, I'm sure this is because my blood was pumping so quickly. I felt the burning all over me, and for what felt like a lifetime I saw nothing, my eyes clenched in pain. Heard nothing, but my blood curtailing screams. Smelled nothing but the blood.

I woke to find me transformed, I knew not into what, but I knew I was no longer human. All of my senses were 10x stronger, and the _smell_, the smell was overbearing. I desired something, of which I knew not the name. I felt cold, as I walked outside into the twilight of a day I did not know, even though it was mid-summer. I followed the smell, I knew I wanted it; I knew I wanted the item that produced that smell. I had nothing at home anymore, my family was dead, and I had no way of telling whether it had been hours or days in which the pain covered my body, that angel could still be fighting that hooded creature, I knew it was something unnatural. Its bite was what had given me so much pain, and that could only come from a venom or poison.

I followed the smell to the property a few miles from ours, the home of my fiancé and his family. The smell was there, but there was something else as well.

_I wonder if anyone found Mary yet? _I heard Charles' voice echo inside my head, I knew he was not near enough to speak to me that clearly. Suddenly, in another part of my mind I saw images, of me in some dark alley, hiding in fear of something. _I'm sure she saw who ever it was that killed her parents; she must have run in fear. Yes, no need to bother yourself with worry Charles, she is just scared. The search party will find her soon, she could not have gotten far. _His voice was near, to near, yet I could see, through my now multiplied vision, that he was pacing inside his homestead, and his lips where not moving.

Suddenly something took me over, I dashed for the home, with an odd smell combing my nose, I wanted it, more than life itself I wanted it. But what did I want? What was it that I desired that was in Charles' house? I had moved so quickly I surprised myself, already through Charles' door.

_Oh my! _the Charles in my head echoed as he spun around, _Oh, it's just Mary, though she did not have to scare me like that. What is that look on her face?_ I suddenly saw myself, but it was another me. My lip was curled back, I could see his reaction to my movements, as well as what my face looked like in his mind, that had to be it, I was looking into his mind.

I crouched low, out of an instinct I did not know I had, or what had activated it. I dashed for him, he did not even have time to think, his face was covered in shock though. I pulled his neck up to my mouth, his skin was still warm, it was warmer than it should have been.

My teeth cut into his skin, I could taste the blood, only suddenly stopped still warm, I drank it, savoring ever drop. I felt like a child that had just gotten the candy that they had always wanted. My new mind was a wonderful thing, I had many thoughts happening at once, some constantly focused on the taste, each thought trapped around one small particle of the taste, of the look, of the smell. Some of the thoughts were on my new found ability, mind reading, I wondered how far it could reach, whether it worked on everyone, I heard the thoughts of the town now, people thinking about the mundane, the simple everyday thoughts that went through the average person's head every night before sleep.

But there was one, small, simplistic place in the back of my mind that still saw that woman that I had seen in Charles memory, the way her hair was un kept, hay knotted into the strands. The way that her eyes were black, most unlike my old blue eyes, that seemed to belong to someone else entirely. I saw the beauty there to though, my the physical features of my face were flawless, there was nothing on my strangely overly pale skin that made me a monster, but the look in his eyes, the look of pure terror on his now stunned, lifeless face. Then it hit me, what I had done, what I had _become._ I knew it at that very moment, I pulled away from the lifeless corpse, I kept my eyes away from the face. I had to get away; every thought in my mind was now on how I could get away from this.

_There's her scent. _The voice was unknown, someone was coming nearer, they were like me. Suddenly I saw the farm fields, it was a man, he was running for me, I ran to reach him, his thoughts were nice, caring, he wanted to help me. We both froze a few yards away from one another, taking steps at a time, I was searching his mind for anything that told me he was unsafe, and he was watching my reaction, making sure I wasn't scared of him. I got an idea of what he was about to tell me from his mind, he was searching for the right way to say it, so I knew what it was. He had no clue about my mind reading ability though, I would keep that a secret, incase it turned out I needed to run after all, he would most likely try to guard his thoughts if I told him, and I liked if better flowing the way it would all the time. He had many thoughts as well, when he finally chose the correct words to start, he held out a hand, "Hello, my name is Carlisle."


	5. Mary's story part II

After Carlisle explained what I was, not leaving out anything that he thought. I started to respect him, because he was being honest. I also got a glimpse of his story, he was comparing they way I was reacting to all of this to the way he did, I was glad to know that I was not the only one who was left alone from the start. (_ME:I am not going to explain everything Carlisle said, if you haven't read New Moon, and Eclipse, you shouldn't be reading this fan fic at all, it's got spoilers.) _

Carlisle also mentioned the why he abstained from human blood, and feed off other animals, bears, lions, tigers. Any large predator he could find. I thought about this, I could try it, I took that I could not read animal's minds, because then I would know what every ant crawling on the ground was thinking, but to know what my food would be thinking, to know that they would have friends, and family, possibly children, I could never do that.

I never did mention to Carlisle my name. We traveled together for a while, till I learned to control myself, but Carlisle wanted to go to the Americas, I wanted to travel Asia. After a few years of being together, we went our separate ways, I had said that I would come find him for a visit after a few decades, I just wanted to see what else was out there. I ended up traveling for almost 100 years, seeing all the places of the world grow. I never once strayed from my substitute meals, I just could not know someone I killed, not the way I did when I was in there minds.

Siberia was were I finally settled for a while, I could always tell when people were approaching, so I could walk around in the daylight without worry of being noticed. That's when Beth showed up, she was from India, and moved upward to the Arctic. She had caught my scent just after I caught her thoughts. We ended up very good friends, she was as open with me as Carlisle had been. She had the ability to change herself into a human, for as long as her concentration was strong. I told her about my mind reading, she thought the idea was really cool.

We decided to travel together, she wanted to explore the arctic, so I offered that we travel through the Arctic to the Americas, I was a little late on a visit to Carlisle. So that is what we did, it took many years, 50 I think, because we both wanted to know everything about the arctic, but after that we made it to the tip of Canada.

It was the 1900's by this time, 1946 to be exact, when we started our hunt for my angel. The search was easier then we thought, we found him in Alaska with a lot of others. He had a family of his own, Esme, his mate, and his 'children', as the humans knew them, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward, who I befriended immediately. He could do exactly what I could, we talked a lot, about our lives, we were inseparable, like kindergarten when you meet your first friend on the play ground, and you never want to be without them again. We were best friends back then, even if Ed was quiet, he could not deny communicating with me, thoughts were one thing you could not stop doing.

I went quickly cold, my heart faded with my blood, and I could hear Beth's thoughts once more, _It's 10:00 sleepy head. Time to go hunt!_ I reluctantly opened my eyes, sleeping had done the trick, I had cleared my mind of all thought of the girls demise, of all thoughts of her.

**LIZ- I know, short, but you guys have to review if you want longer posts, I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE!! I cut you a break this time, but I will NOT do it again, I want ****5**** reviews FIVE!! That is all it takes is five people! R&R PLEASE!!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER: new name

NOTE FROM ME:

**Dear readers,**

Hi, this is not a chapter, sorry to disipoint. I promise to get new ones up soon. I am just letting you all know I changed my pen name, it is WolfGirl4ever because Twilight werewolf fans need to show there colors, and show pride. Wolves need love to people! (if you are reading this on my Inkheart fan fic, and have no clue what I am talking about, then go to a book store and buy Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, you won't regret it.)

Just letting you all know so you don't get freaked out when the author name changes. I love the name Liz Ernest and all (it isn't my real name) but I wanted somthing more creative.

Just giving you a heads up! LOVE YOU ALL!

Thanks for reading,

WolfGirl4ever

**FYI: REVIEWING MAKES MY FINGERS TYPE FASTER!!**


End file.
